Telltale
by fangirlshippingness
Summary: Anonymous love letters have been circulating around Park County High School, and everybody has been wondering who sent them, and if they will get one. Why is this a trend going on with more than one person? Is love in the air? What pairings will arise? Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Contains Yaoi/Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Kenny,

I'm on the edge of insanity. Please, won't you come help me? I have loved you ever since I was a child, but you don't know me. I get that you will never love somebody like me, so I will try and hide my identity under a tinfoil mask. You see, we are opposites, trying to find out who we really are inside. I must seem so shallow writing letters to you that I will never send. We both hide behind masks, and we're misunderstood. We are more similar than you think. I am ridiculed, but I don't want to say how, because I don't want you to know who I am right now. This little town is such a messed up place, no matter what I do, I always am disgraced. What do you say, let's run away from here.

Deep down inside I know that you will never love me, for more than one reason. Number one, I'm a guy, and you don't roll that way. Number Two, you are cool, you know how to fit in. Number Three, I can see that you love someone else, someone opposite of me. Someone like you. I know that they say opposites attract, but I think that's only true for my half of this equation. I've known you forever, and you've known me too. I think you hate me because you have ignored me since we first met.

Only one other knows that I love you. He's my best friend/assistant. He doesn't judge me like you do. I'm chipper on the outside, but I'm dying within. I need you every moment. Ever since the fourth grade, I have known you were the one for me. Now we are sixteen and it has been eight years. I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out on your own. I'm not that secretive.

Wait, I think I'm wrong. Somebody else knows. My enemy that loves me. He wants to know everything about me, and once he read my diary. I won't say his name, but you can probably tell who I am now.

I don't want to make you feel sad. I love these tears. I'll never get over you, but I'll find another love. It won't be the same, but love is love. I don't need your pity. I am feeling this beautiful sadness, this loneliness in my heart. My tears are welcome here. Don't cry at my letter. You're beautiful when you smile. I love you.

-C

Butters picked up his letter to Kenny and folded it up. He put it in a folder, hoping that one day he would have the courage to put it in his locker.

**A/N: Please Review! I might add another letter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, letter number two.**

Kenny looked at the letter he had found on the floor at school. He decided that he should reply to the "mystery" person. He found a mostly blank piece of paper and a light blue pen. He sat down at the alcohol stained table, and began to write.

Dear C,

Thank you for your kind letter, even though I don't think you meant to give it to me. I don't know who you are, but I could probably take a few guesses. Don't worry, though. I'm giving this to you via your locker. Don't worry about me finding out who you are, either. I'm not here to point fingers. I'm here to tell you a story about the boy I love. He is very sweet. I'm not doing this to rub salt in your wounds. Just read.

A long time ago, I died. Now, this was a pretty normal thing. That time was different. I stayed that way for a while. Now, during that time, my friends were hit hard. They felt they needed to replace me. They pretty much held a game show to pick somebody, but they had somebody else before that. **INSERT.** He knew that I couldn't be replaced. He knew I was an individual. I loved him for that. Correction: I love him for that. If he were sad, I would want to comfort him. I would want to hold him in my arms.

He is perfect. He is sweet, kind, adorable, silly, and perfect for me. I know it seems like we are an unlikely pair, but I love him. I remember one time when I convinced him to kiss a girl. He was told otherwise by our other friends, but he ended up listening to me. Sure, it went a little far, but he had listened to me! I was just the kid with stupid ideas, the one you rolled your eyes at. He had actually listened! I love him for that.

He is opposite of me. He is gentle, kind and naïve. He is smart, hardworking, simple, and optimistic. I remember one time when we wrote a book that he got blamed for. We told him he had done it in his sleep, and he believed us. He got in trouble. He's always in trouble for something. Once, his parents almost grounded him for being the ugliest kid. He wasn't the ugliest, and will never be. He has such cute baby blue eyes. His hair is like dandelion fuzz. His voice is so soft and gentle. I love him so much.

He is my (figurative) world. He has saved the literal world, too. He had to use his imagination to save us, and he succeeded. He has saved lives, too. He saved Bradley's when he was sent to "camp." He made a speech that made me realize that it was okay to be who I am. Sometimes I worry that he loves somebody else, somebody that would hurt him. I would never hurt him. I don't have to worry anymore.

I would do anything for him. I would go to Hell and back. I would write a letter to him without cussing because I know he's sensitive. I would kill myself. I would do anything. Especially go to Casa Bonita with him this Friday night. So, what do you say, Butters?

Will you, please?

Love,

Kenny McCormick

**A/N: Please review! I know you have heard it a million times, but reviews really keep authours going!**


End file.
